darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vorago/Strategies/Hard mode
Differences from normal mode Increased damage Many of Vorago's attacks have increased damage in hard mode: ;Starting hit :Damage increased to 70000 from 50000 ;Red bombs :Damage increased by 50%, thus: :Minimum damage increased to 3000 from 2000 :Each person within 9x9 of the target adds 1500 damage instead of 1000. :Maximum damage increased to 10500 from 7000. ;Dismember :Damage increased to 3000 from 1200 ;Smash :Damage increased to 10000 from 6000 :On phase 10 and 11, damage is increased to 7500 from 4500. ;Bring it down :Damage increased to 250 from 150. :Time available to damage Vorago to remove the weapon piece is reduced to 7.8 seconds from 12. Warnings Warning messages do not appear in hard mode. In fact, the only text overlays that will appear Vorago starting "The End" ability and countdowns for Vitalis bombs. Weekly attacks The following differences exist for Vorago's weekly attacks in hard mode: ;Ceiling collapse :Falling rocks will deal a flat 6000 damage to all players rather than 8000 damage split amongst players. :Removing a rock deals 7000 damage. No rocks are carried over to any other phase. ;Scopulus :A third Scopulus spawns in the north part of the room. ;Vitalis :Up to 8 vitali can spawn from a single orb, increased from 5. :Up to 25 vitali can be in the room, increased from 15. :Blocking a spawn deals 3000 damage, up from 2000. :On phase 10 and 11, random 3–5 vitali spawn per orb, increased from random 2–4. ;Green bomb :Besides there being no warning, the attack is otherwise the same. ;TeamSplit :Damage increased to 9000 from 8000. :TeamSplit boxes are a 1x1 square instead of a 2x2 square. :Vorago charges his attack for 6 seconds, instead of 7.8. ;The End :Damage from suffocation occurs every tick, instead of every other tick. :Arm fling damage increased to 5000 from 2500 :Damage from purple bombs increased to 4000 from 2000. :Blast radius of Vitalis bomb increased to 7x7 from 5x5 :On phase 9, 10 and 11, a maximum of 10 purple bombs are launched, increased from 5. :Red bombs use their hard mode values. :Blue and red bombs have an higher amount of charges. A consequence of this is that typically 2 waves of blue bombs are launched rather than the usual 1 when the attack finishes, unless the blue bomb is tagged. ::Blue bomb holds an amount equal to 100% of number of players plus one, to a minimum of 7''' bombs, increased from 70% and 5 respectively. ::Red bomb holds an amount equal to '''60% of number of players, to a minimum of 5''' bombs, increased from 42% and 3 respectively. Other attacks ;Starting red bombs :At the beginning of phase 1, every player will receive a '''normal mode red bomb (i.e. it deals 2000 base damage and maxes at 7000). ;Magic bombs :Two blue bombs are always fired per attack, even if below 11 people, thus requiring two bomb tanks at all times. ;Jumping :In hard mode, Vorago is able to drag the player ascending the cliff back into the arena every time the player is hit by a blue bomb. :You can prevent this by luring Vorago either out of attack range or close enough for the jumper to not receive any bombs. Anticipation and Freedom can prevent it. This will not deal any damage. ;Stomp :When Vorago jumps at the end of each phase, his attack will damage familiars for 25% of whatever damage was dealt to the player. ;Reflect :During the reflect, players who attack will deal damage to both themselves and the linked players. More players are linked to a maximum of 4''' instead of 2. ;Waterfall :Damage range increased to '''10000–11000 from 9000–10000 :Vorago charges his attack for 7.8 seconds instead of 10.2 seconds. ;Stone clones :Start with 50% adrenaline. Amount of clones summoned is approximately doubled. ;Push back :Phase 10/11 push back occurs more frequently compared normal mode, likely a consequence from the higher damaging specials and dual blue bombs. The fight Unlike normal mode, all of Vorago's weekly attacks are used. In addition, Vorago must be mauled twice to finish the fight. After he is mauled for the first time, he will turn himself around and jump behind the players. The phase order is as follows: # Piece 1 (Jump) # Piece 2 (Gravity orbs) # Ceiling collapse # Scopulus # Vitalis # Green bomb # TeamSplit # The End # Piece 3 (Waterfalls) # Maul 1 # Maul 2 Full attack rotation Vorago's attacks change every week at Wednesday 00:00 UTC. In hardmode, the week's rotation changes parts of phase 9 and all of phases 10 and 11. This section covers the full rotation for each phase, for each week. In the chart below, "attack" refers to Vorago's basic attacks: launching a blue bomb, or performing his melee swipe. Phase 1 * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat : Weapon piece is obtained by jumping on Vorago at any time Phase 2 * Smashes * 3 attacks * Reflect and gravity field * 3 attacks * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat : After 4 gravity fields, the phase progresses to "Bring him down!" : Weapon piece obtained by dealing enough damage : Afterwards, Vorago will continue his attack rotation Phase 3: Ceiling collapse * Ceiling collapse * 3 attacks * Reflect * 3 attacks * Ceiling collapse * 3 attacks * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat Phase 4: Scopulus * 3 Scopulii spawned * Blue bombs Phase 5: Vitalis * Vitalis orb * 3 attacks * Reflect * 3 attacks * Vitalis orb * 3 attacks * Smashes * 3 attacks * Repeat Phase 6: Green bomb * Green bomb * 5 attacks * Skips if 10k hit * Reflect * 3 attacks * Green bomb * 5 attacks * Skips if 10k hit * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat Phase 7: TeamSplit * TeamSplit * 3 attacks * Reflect * 3 attacks * TeamSplit * 3 attacks * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat Phase 8: The End * The End * 3 attacks * Reflect * 3 attacks * The End * 3 attacks * Red bomb * 4 attacks * Repeat Phase 9 Phase 10 Phase 11 Vorago's rotation will continue based off where it was on phase 10. Since all adrenaline is lost upon the start of this phase and Vorago spawns closer to the edge, the timing of phase 10's maul is crucial for this phase's success. Typically the best time to maul is immediately after the post-reflect special attack to maximize the time before getting the reflect, making it easier to build adrenaline. For Scopulus and The End weeks, it is best to maul as soon as Purple Bombs launch. While this means there it less time before reflect compared to other weeks, it is important to not have Purple Bombs launch early on p11 as the lack of adrenaline and space can make them difficult to manage. Category:Strategies